neddie
by aussly55
Summary: fabain and partica are mad at nina and eddie for breaking up with them what happend over the summer that made nina and eddie really close?


Neddie love

Story

By:cereda byrd-mcqueen

Arving to house

"Nina!"

"hey eddie"

"you don't seem happy"

"well I'm not Eddie you sure we should tell them about you know"

"I don't know how about we just pretend it didn't happen "

"what didn't happen?"

"you know the kiss"

"eddie I was pretending"

"oh sorry"

"you know let's just avoid each other and not say anything"

"yeah that's good"

At house

"hey guy's"

"nina I've missed you"

"I missed you to fabs"

"you okay?"

"yeah,why?"

'you're not looking at me"

"I fine"

"okay"

"nina!"

"hey partica"

"you okay you look flushed"

"yes I'm okay"

"okay"

"so have you talked to eddie?"

"yeah he's acting strange do you know why?"

"no"

"okay well I got to go fine him"

"oh you don't have to do that I'll do it"

"okay? Hey when you fine him can you ask him why he's acting strange"

"sure"*leaves*

Eddie's room

"eddie?"

"nina"

"yeah so what's wrong"

"how do you know somethings wrong?"

"I didn't so tell me"

"okay, I'm thinking about dumping partica"

"why?"

"because I think I like you"

"what you can't"

"that's why I said I think I don't know if I do"

"eddie if you do like me it will ruin everything"

"you didn't say that when we kissed"

"because it was an accident"

"nina I know it was an accident but I have to know if I like you or not please kiss me again"

"eddie I can't cheat"

"nina please"

"you know you're pressuring me"

"nina please"

"fine"*kisses*

"nina? You in here?"

"yeah I'm here"

"what are you guy's doing?"

"nothing"

"eddie why are you hugging nina?"

" i-i-I"

"I fell and eddie caught me"

"okay nina you better go it's almost ten"

"yeah bye guys"

Nina's room

Hey Nin's"

"amber can you keep a secret?"

"yeah"

"okay uh… I kissed Eddie"

"you what?"

"I kissed Eddie"

"Why?"

"He begged me he thought he liked me so I had to kiss him"

"no you didn't Nina you cheated on Fabian"

"well I did but eddie cheated on partica"

"nina you have to fix this you have to break up with fabin or do something else"

'I know "*phone beeps*"I got to go"

"where are you going?"

"somewhere"

Atic

"nina you here?"

"yes what?"

"nina thank you"

"okay? So do you know who you like?"

"yes it's partica"

"well I'm glad you're happy"

"thanks you're a good friend"*looks into ninas eyes*

*looks into eddies eyes*

*both lean in*

"nina what are you doing?"

"what's going on?"

"nina and eddie almost kissed"

"what"

"nina you almosted kissed my boyfriend or should I say your secret boyfriend"

"no partica eddie was thanking me for helping him"

"helping with what?"

"preparing for his date he wanted to take you on I swear eddies not a cheater"

"if he's not then why is he not looking at me?"

"eddie are you okay?"

"yeah I'm fine I just have to go"

"go where?"

"somewhere"

"eddie wait"

"nina I have to go"

" eddie we should just tell them"

" nina you know we can't"

"hey whispering doesn't help we can still here you"

"eddie if we don't tell them they'll find out their selves"

"fine we'll tell them"

"guy's here's the truth when we were on summer break"

"nina and I accidently kind of kissed"

"what?!"

"we said that we wouldn't talk about it and we would stay away from each other"

"we just hoped that it would pass and not be a big deal"

"eddie I can't belive you"

"yeah and you kissed my girlfriend"

"guy's stop blaming Eddie I'm the one to blame to it's not that I don't love you Fabian it's just I don't think we connect anymore "

"nina why didn't you tell me this earlier"

"I wanted to but I couldn't find the words"

"eddie!i still can't belive you we're over"*leaves*

"nina we're done"

"NINA, FABIN, EDDIE ,PARTICA,ALFI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP HERE?"

"uh…?"

"back to bed now!"

"yes sir"*leaves*

Next day

"hey Fabian"

"…"

"really the silent treat ment"

"nina I can talk to you"

"sure"

"nina I lied to you"

"about what?"

"when I told you I liked Partica I actually like you"

"so what are you trying to say?"

"nina will you be my girlfriend?"

"eddie I don't know I'll think about it"*leaves*

"hi"

"hi"

"I'm Kt I'm new here"

"oh cool"

"so this house is pretty amazing"

"yeah in more than one way"

"what do you mean?"

"oh nothing"

"well I got to go unpack"

" bye"

"eddie"

"partica"

"eddie I'm sorry please take me back"

"I don't think I can do that"

"Why not ?"

"Because I asked Nina to be my girlfriend"

"Did she say yes?"  
"No she said she'd think about it"

"Eddie! Where are you?"

"kt"

"eddie do you know who I'm sharing a room with?"

"witch room are you in?"

"6"

"oh? That's partica's room"

"who's partica?"

"funny you should ask I'm partica"

"oh hey I'm kt"  
"so you're new well I'm going to give you a gift I give everyone"

"what is it"  
"this"*dumps water on kt's head"

"partica stop!"  
*stops*"well I'm done"

"why did you just do that?"

"because I can"

"partica do you have to do that to everyone?"

"well I was the first person here"

"eddie"

"yeah nina?"

"yes, yes I'll go out with you"

"really?"

"yes"

Next day

"eddie can I tell you something?"

"what?"

"well when you and partica were dating over the summer partica and I kissed"

"what?"

"yeah I'm really sorry I didn't mean to"

"can you tell me this? Do you like partica?"

" yes"

"dude say something to her"

"I can't"

"why not?"

"I know she still like's you"

"dude just tell her"

"okay I'll do it "

Nina's room

"You can't be into Eddie, right? Cause You are Nina Please tell me "  
"amber it's too late I said yes besides I really like him"

"nina please think about what you 're doing"

"amber I did, I know eddies the one for me"

"fine nina if you think he's the one then go for it"

"thank you I got to go"

"where?"

"to talk with kt"

Kt's room

"so what's going on?"

"nothing"

"wow I can't belive that there's so much to do and not enough time to do it"  
"what do you mean"

"I have a history, math, and since test Monday and I can't find my books"

"joy calm down"

"yeah you can use my books"  
"thanks kt well I got to go"

"bye"

"so nina how's fabin taking the break up?"

"I don't know"

"wanna ask him he's right there?"

"ok I'll ask him"

"yay"

"hey fabin"  
"hey"

"so…"  
"so…"

"fabin I'm sorry but you know everything that has happened with me and eddie"

"nina calm down I'm not mad you're still my friend"

"really thanks"

" I gotta go"

"bye"

"hey nina"

"hey


End file.
